Past And Present
by Picese
Summary: Pam didn’t die and she brings someone unexpected! Jesse cheats on Becky! Stephanie is a wild child! Danny gets married! Gia is back! Michelle gets boy crazy and distance herself from her family! Joey gets a girlfriend who isn’t all normal! DJ tries to


Hello all!! This is my first Full Hose ficcy! The characters might seem a bit OC because they are older. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Full House does not belong to me! Watch the credits and you will not see my name! Some of these characters are OC! Sakura Sapphire Serena Milly Dylan Caleb and Chris are my very own creations!! Please enjoy

Summary: Pam didn't die and she brings someone unexpected! Jesse cheats on Becky! Stephanie is a wild child! Danny gets married! Gia is back! Michelle gets boy crazy and distance herself from her family! Joey gets a girlfriend who isn't all normal! DJ tries to choose between Viper and Steve! Kimmi becomes a model and finds herself a loving boyfriend! Alex is a nerd. Nicky is the hottie of 5th grade. Rosa is back too! Howey is back!

MP Mystery Person

DJ: 19

Stephanie:16

Gia:16

Michelle: 13

Kimmi:19

Danny:41

Pam:40

Viper:22

Steve:21

Joey:40

Jesse:37

Becky:36

Alex:10

Nicky:10

MP:13

Rosa:36

Howey:13

Vicky:40

Rusty:16

Sakura:16

Serena:16

Sapphire:16

Things were normal in the household of the Tanner family. Unless you count the fact that Danny was married to Vicky and now Rusty was apart of the family. Yes, everything was normal.

At that time of the day everyone was asleep. Save a sum of kids who were getting ready for their 3rd day of school. Howey moved in the attic with Alex and Nicky because his mother died in a car accident and now Jesse and Becky had taken custody of him. Since Rusty and Vicky became apart of the family the Tanner family had to get a bigger house.

That was no problem since the hit the 3 million dollar jackpot. They owned two small mansions and a very big guest house. Joey moved into the guest house with his girlfriend. Danny, Vicky, Michelle, Stephanie, and Rusty lived in the first mansion. Sometimes DJ and Kimmi would go back and stay with them when they came back from college.

Jesse, Becky, Alex, Nicky, and Howey lived in the other mansion. It wasn't lonely although a small amount of people lived in each mansion. The two mansions were connected by a basement. (A/N enough of this let's get back to the story!)

"Howey can you go get Michelle and the others." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah sure Nick."

Fifteen minutes later Howard came back with Michelle, Stephanie, and Rusty. Michelle was dressed in tight faded jeans and a pink belly shirt. Stephanie wore a very short black loose dress with fishnet stockings. Rusty just wore dark jeans and a navy blue shirt.

Vicky drove the kids to their private school in their limo that was almost a mile away. When they arrived a bunch of teens were either sitting on the grass making out or either chatting near the steps. The popular kids were manly the ones kissing.

There three parts to the school. The pre-k to 4th grade block. The 5th to 8th block and the 9th to 12th block. Each building was represented as a block. They were all connected by doors at the end of each building. Stephanie and Rusty walked to the farthest building to the right. The 9th to 12th grade building.

Michelle, Alex, Nicky, and Howey walked to the middle building. Vicky drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0With Steph and Rusty0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stephanie Tanner walked over to her two best friends. Sakura and Serena. They were the most popular girls in school. Sakura for her sweet personality, Serena because she was so beautiful and all the guys wanted her but she knew how to handle them well. Their other friend Sapphire wasn't their. Sapphire was popular because she was the richest girl in the school next to Stephanie. Plus, since her older sister made the popular Honey Sugar clothing line she could get them all discounts. Also she was the best dressed girl in school.

Stephanie was popular for a whole other reason. She knew a lot of celebrities thanks to Becky. A few times she was invited to celebrities parties. Like Celine Dione, the HOT Brad Pitt, and other people like Camron Diaz, and Sarah Michelle Gellar.

The four girls met a year and a half before. Now they were like sisters! Nobody could tear them apart!

"Where's Sapphy?" Stephanie asked a little concerned.

" She told me that she was sick but Sakura told me that she told her that she had something to do with her family. Meaning…"Serena said.

" She's with Dylan!!!!" The three girls said in unison.

" Did you see Todd Tasher?! Can you say HOTTIE! How does Serena Tasher sound?!" Serena asked.

" I know how much you hate Geography Steph do you want to partner up?!" Sakura asked.

On the inside Steph giggled. Her friends were so different. Sakura was the sweetie. Serena the boy crazer and Sapphire the I-know-you-want-to-be-me type of girl.

" Yes and yes." Steph giggled.

" Oh great! Hey Steph, you know your stepbrother Rusty right. Well you think you can hook us up?" Serena asked quietly.

" Here we go again." Sakura said dramatically.

The girls started to laugh.

A few feet away from them stood three boys hot as ever! One of them was a full grown Rusty, a Brad Pitt looking guy with dirty blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and a boy who looked like he could do an ad fro toothpaste or shaving.

" Where's Dylan?" Rusty asked.

"He's skipping school. He got a cold." said the toothpaste guy.

" Dylan told me he had a family thing today." said mini-Brad Pitt.

All three boys knew what that meant. Dylan was skipping school with his gorgeous girlfriend Sapphire. It was only the third day off school and they already were skipping! The guys laughed.

Well I was going to go on more but something came up. Please R&R! I'll try 2 update asap if I get at least 6 reviews.

Ja Ne


End file.
